Love Life
by YuriLover1224
Summary: It's almost the same of my first story but better. Alex finds love but something else. this is after the last episode  I own nothing only my OC.   AlexXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my first story and none of my stories are beta read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy**

**Alex's POV**

I was finally able to control the manacle. Me and my family stayed in the desert for awhile so I can train. While I was training I heard something. I looked around me to check but didn't see anything. I trained for two more hours but by that time it was sunset so I walked back to the Zepa. While I was walking I saw a sandstorm heading my way so I began to run. While I was running I ran into something or should I say someone. "Hey watch it", said the person. By sound of the voice it was a girl. "Sorry", I said. When I got a better look she was a 14 year old girl with black hair, white bangs, and tranquility colored eyed. "Wow", was all I said. She looked so beautiful. "Could you stop looking at me like that and help me hide from the sandstorm here", she said. When I heard her I remembered about the storm. She was about to say more but I grab her hand and ran before she could say. We ran to a cave that we saw just in time as the storm caught up with us. We both were tired. We sat down and began to talk. "My name is Alex what's yours", I asked. "I'm Angel and sorry for being rude when we bump into each", she said. "It's okay", I said. I kept wondering why was she out in the desert so I asked. "Well I was out there training to control this stupid manacle", she said while pointing to the silver gold manacle that on her left wrist. I chucked "Well at least I'm not the only person who has a manacle", I said while pointing to my manacle. "How long do you think the storm will last", she asked. "I don't know but it looks it will take awhile", I responded. "So what are we going to do", she asked. "Well first we need to find a way out of here", I said. She didn't respond so I went to her side. "Hey Angel when we get out of here do you want to come with me to my home", I said. When the storm was over we had to dig our way out of the cave. We both began to run to the Zepa. "Mom! Dad! I'm home with a guest", I yelled. My mom and dad ran out of the Zepa and came to us. My mom ran up to my and hugged me to death. "Mo...Mom cant breath", I said while trying to gasp for air. "Oh you don't know how worried we were when the storm came in", my mom said. My dad messed with my hair. "You scared us sport", my dad said. "Mom Dad I want you to meet Angel I met her in the desert when I was coming back", I said while pointing to Angel. "Hello nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell", Angel said. "She needs a place to stay so I asked if she wanted to stay with us", I explained. Sure was all my parents said. I asked her if she wanted to come inside. She said "sure". I went to get some candy bars and coke. I handed one to her. "Where are you from", I asked her. "I'm from Alaska", she responded. "Hey Alex who made you manacle", she asked. "Osiris made this", I responded. "You mean as Osiris; King of the Underworld", she asked. Yep was all I said. "Who made your manacle", I asked her. "Elemental ruler of all the elements", she said. "Cool but how did you get it", I asked. "I disobeyed my mom and dad when they said not to touch it when we saw it at the museum", she said. I began to feel sleepy and by the way Angel looked she did to. "Come on lets go to sleep", I said. "Sure", was all she said. We went to my room and I gave her one of my big shirt and some shorts. She gave me the were do I change Look. "Bathroom I said. When she came back. She looked cute in my clothes. I had my black shorts on. She blushed when I told her we were going to share beds. She said okay but still blushing. She got the right side of my bed and I got the left side. A couple minutes later she was asleep but I wasn't. I got up and went to get a drink of water. It was hard to see because it was a new moon so no light from the outside. When I got back I laid down on my bed. I was in deep thought that I didn't notice that Angel rolled over on my chest. When I felt her hand I snapped out of my trance and looked down at her. She snuggled into my chest and I rapped my hands around her back. I could feel her breath on my neck. I swear it was driving me crazy because the moment I met her I knew I fell in love with her. I was blushing mad but somehow I felt comfortable like this. I began to feel tired and so I closed my eyes and slept.

**Angel's POV**

When I woke up I felt someone's arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Alex. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I tried to get out of his grip but he was way too strong. I felt his heart beat against his chest. It sounds like its trying to say something. When I first met him I know I was in love with him. He was handsome, strong, and brave. I just hope that he accepts me cause how different I am. I felt tired again so I went sleep. I'm just hoping that his mom or dad don't barge in cause that will be weird. When I woke up again I moved to fast by accident and woke up Alex. When Alex saw me. We both got caught in each other's eyes. We couldn't stop staring at each other. But then his mom came in and both of were surprise we fell of the bed. "Alex Angel how was your sleep", his mom asked us. We're both blushing mad that we could make the devil jealous. "We uh we uhh slept uh fine mom", Alex said. He went to his closet and got out his clothes. I got my other pare of clothes and went to the bath room. I swear I saw love in his sky blue eyes. I think he loves me. When we both got done changing we were in for a surprise.


	2. Meet the family

**Hey this is chapter to of love life. I would like to thank Aralyn187 for her review. Now let's begin the story. **

Angel's POV

When we got out of Alex's room. We saw two other adults in the Zephyr. When I toke a closer look I saw it was my parents. "MOM, DAD", I yelled and ran to them. They hugged me and then my mom said," Angelica your alright". My replied was just hugging them. "You gave us a fright sweetie", said my dad, Hesuko. My mom, Takkai walked up to Alex's mom and said," Thank you for taking care of our daughter". "Your welcome", she replied. While they were talking I looked out the window and saw a sandstorm that look like a….face? "Hey guys look at that storm", I said pointing out the window. "Oh no mom, dad Imhotep's back", Alex said with a panic look. "He's not alone", my mom said. When I look closer I saw Shimarisu. Shimarisu was a solider of the underworld. He's strong just like Anubis himself. He looks like a centaur but a half Minotaur half scorpion. He controls lightning and fire. "We know you are in there", yelled Shimarisu. We walked out of the balloon so it won't get roasted. "Well it isn't the Shikiyoris with new friends but no matter I shall still kill you", Shimarisu roared. I looked at my parents. They still kept a straight face. "No the prophecy shall still live on", my mother said with glowing eyes. The O'Connell's looked at us. Me and my parents just look at each other and nodded. "Lightning storm", I yelled. A huge storm of lightning appeared over Shimarisu and strikes. People who think lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place they are wrong. Multiple strikes hit on the chest. "EVERYONE on the Zephyr NOW", yelled my dad. "We can", I didn't finish since something hit me on the stomach. Last thing I knew was Imhotep throwing fire at my family and Alex yelling my name and running to me before I blacked out.

**Alex's POV**

I saw Angel getting hit by one of Imhotep's attacks. "ANGEL", I yelled as I watch her fall on the ground and blackout. I ran to her and picked her up bride style. I looked at the other creature that Angel attacked. It was lying on the ground fried. Then a big wave of water appeared. I looked up and saw four adults and five kids. One of the adults that was a woman with pink hair had water in her hands. I ran to the Zephyr and the others were already there. My dad ran to the controls and made the balloon go lift of. I saw the four adults and kids flying to the Zephyr. Angel's mom opened the door to let them in. "Takara, Takira, Heruko, Hekaro it's good to see you again", she said. "Hey kids", said Angel's dad to the five kids. I and my parents looked at them. The new comers looked at us. "Oh where are our manners I'm Takara this is my husband, Heruko and our kids Hope and Dan", said the woman with bland hair while pointing to a man with silver hair and two kids with blond hair. "I'm Hekaro and this is my wife, Takira and our kids Kitsune and Amber", said a man with black hair who was pointing to a woman with pink hair and kids with black hair. "It's nice to meet you I'm Evy O'Connell and this is my husband Rick and our son, Alex", introduced my mom. I was going to wave at them when I remember about Angel. "Guys what's wrong with Angel", I said than a kid with white hair came in front of me. "She's going to be alright oh by the way my names Alex too but I'm known as A.J", he said. "Don't tell me you're she's your twin or older sibling", I asked. "Twin and the other kids are our cousins", he replied. We both heard a groan and looked at Angel in my arms. She groans and digged her head further in my chest. I just blushed and held her closer. She opened her eyes and groaned. I just chuckled and said," Rise and shine sleepy head". She just groan and said," don't wanna to lazy and stomach hurts". I kissed her forehead and watch her eyes widen and blushed shown on her cheeks. I just chuckled to myself. "Wh-why did yo-you do that", she asked. "Too wake you up lazy", I replied. While she got up, her cousins ran to her. "Its good to see you", I heard her say. "You are in love with my sister", whispered A.J in my ear. I didn't reply at first. Next, he just pinched my arm. "Owe what was that for", I asked while rubbing my arm. "You didn't answer my question", he said. "Fine maybe I do", I said. "Maybe nope you do", he said with a smile. "You're not going to tell her right", I asked hoping he will say no. "Fine I wont tell her but you better", he said with a smirk. "okay A.J I will", I said. Then Angel and her cousins came over. "What yall talking bout", she asked. "Oh nothing sis", said A.J. "I'm bored where are we going anyway", asked Dan. "We're going to the Medjai Academy", I replied. "Sweet", he said. "So how far is it", asked Amber? "Don't worry its couple minutes away we be there by sunset", I said. "Well that boring so what do we do while we wait", asked Hope. "I know truth or dare", said A.J. "Alright", said all of us well expect me and Angel. "I'll pass thank you", I said. "Aww come on Alex are ya a chicken", said Kitsune. "Who you calling a chicken", I said. "I am", he replied. "You two act like our parents when they were kids", said Amber. "I don't wanna play", said Angel. "Come on please Angle, Alex", whined Hope. We both sigh and gave in. "Fine ", we said.

**Well that's all I have right now. My next updated may be tomorrow and plz review and give me some truths or dares**


	3. WARNING! MUST READ!

MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITES THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got this from g1rldraco7 in one of the chapters. The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11


End file.
